ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ranperre's Final Rest
Miscellaneous :* Someone had written: "# If you kill Corrupted Yorgos before the other two skeletons despawn, you will not get the cutscene when you click the door and will need to wait until the next game day before you can spawn the skeletons again." However, when we were fighting, we were planning on stalling on Yorgos until the other two despawned, but killed him anyway. So we started killing a second, and during that time the 3rd despawned. After we killed the second, we checked door and were able to enter just fine and get the CS. Perhaps the OP killed Yorgos and simply waited for the others to despawn, and that didn't allow them to get CS. Changing the wiki text. --milkdemcows 21:36, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :* The statement "# If you kill Corrupted Yorgos before the other two skeletons despawn, you will not get the cutscene when you click the door and will need to wait until the next game day before you can spawn the skeletons again." is true. If you only want to kill 1 skeleton, you must not defeat the skeleton you pull before the other 2 despawn (as stated in the mission notes). If you do defeat it before the other 2 despawn, then you can do like milkdemcows did, just pull another one and make sure you don't defeat it before the last skeleton despawns. In order to just defeat yorbos to complete this mission, our party just let the ninja tank fight it. it got to 10% and the other skeletons hadn't despawned yet, so he turned around until they did. once they despawned, we finished it off and got the CS. --vm0d 12:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Testimonials *Have one person sneak up and inspect the Heavy Stone Door to spawn 3 skeleton NMs - Corrupted Soffeil, Corrupted Yorgos, and Corrupted Ulbrig. They do not aggro through Sneak. :*Someone should pull Corrupted Yorgos with a spell or ranged ability- the other two skeletons will not link. Corrupted Soffeil and Corrupted Ulbrig are Black Mages; Corrupted Yorgos is a Warrior. :*If you wait until Corrupted Soffeil and Corrupted Ulbrig despawn before killing Corrupted Yorgos, you only need to kill the one. The skeletons will despawn 3 minutes after being spawned. :*If you kill Corrupted Yorgos before the other two skeletons despawn, you may need to continue killing until they are dead or the 3rd despawns; simply allowing them to despawn after Yorgos is dead may prevent getting the cutscene. :*Corrupted Yorgos is level 64 and has about 7250 HP. :*The NMs are immune to Lullaby (and Sleep). :*Everyone that can should keep Stoneskin up so that Blood Saber does not heal the NM. Mages should stand out of range. :* This mission is trivial for a BST75; a single CourierCarrie beat Yorgos quite easily. --Valyana 23:40, 26 Dec 2005 (PST) :* As a 75THF/NIN I brought along a 75RDM/WHM for support in the event of Blood Saber. We fought on Lightsday and the RDM did Haste me and enfeeble the Yorgos. Yorgos never once casted Blood Saber, only Black Cloud which I evaded all but the last one which hit for 12 dmg. I let Utsusemi drop at 1% and Yorgos did hit me for 70 dmg. I feel I could have solo'd this easily. --Malibu 17:59, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :* This mission was soloed by a 75DRG/WHM, standard buffs and bourdonasse. Nothing special for the kill, but pulling with sneak is obviously required, and depending on your gear, you might have to turn away from the skelly for a few minutes to let the others despawn. Make sure you leave enough HP on it so your wyvern doesn't kill it. (Or you could just disengage entirely) :* Solo'd as 75WHM/NIN, close finish as I did not have Utsusemi: Ni learned. Kept Stoneskin and Utsusemi: Ichi up, and Regen 3 after I entered yellow. Hexa strike hit for 600-760. Few times Stoneskin and Utsusemi wore off was hit for 65-70 points, crit for as high as 130. No meds used other than ninja tools. Cast slow at start and lasted untill just about the end of fight, and cast paralyze twice. GL^^ Rollinwinds 05:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :* Soloed as DNC72/NIN36 using the sneak pull method. Pretty easy fight. Rieul 04:37, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :* Soloed as SAM74/DNC37 with ease using the sneak-pull method, geared for accuracy and evasion via Hydra Mail Set. Phresh :* Easily solo'd as SCH75/RDM37 using kite method (after sneak pulling the Warrior Skeleton with Gravity.) Luminohelix and Thunder IV, along with Bio II, Gravity, and Bind. Quick fight. --Auraeon 10:57, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :* Done easily as RDM75/NIN37 with straight up fighting. Stoneskin kept up just in case shadows went down completely. Bored at end after the other to depoped so for flare thru in 2 Hr and Fire III.:) Darkraven666 :* 75BLU/NIN, 75THF/NIN, 64DRG/SAM, 75MNK/NIN. Killed two out of three (third despawned). Overkill. (Dkhyrosha 04:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC)) :* 75SAM/NIN , 75THF/NIN , 75RDM/BLM killed all the three , easy fight , rdm just kitted two while thf and sam kill :* Easy solo as a BLM/RDM using sneak pop method. Wait for roughly 2 mins after the pop to pull, otherwise you will kill the NM before the other 2 depop. :* Duo'd with Blu80 and Thf80. Didn't sneak pull just fought all 3. Thf/nin tanked 2 while Blu/nin killed the mage. Then both solo'd until blu killed another. At that point very low hp and almost died from blood saber. Won it with about 100-150hp each. Kinda underestimated them lol, forgot to recast refresh. :* Easily solo'd as a 90SMN/45RDM. Used Fenrir. Cleared room of undead (Fenrir one-shotted them), casted sneak and clicked on door. Pulled Yorgos away from the other two and had Fenrir attack until it was down to about 20%. Retreated and waited for other two to despawn. Once they did, killed Yorgos with Eclipse Bite. Yorgo was hitting Fenrir for about 14 - 22 dmg. Very easy fight. :* Easily solo'd on 90BLU/NIN. Didn't bother pulling a single one, I fought all three at the same time. Auroral Drape works well for silencing the two mages, and both benthic typhoon and whirl of rage did decent damage against all three. --Faey 18:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Fairly easy fight as a 75RDM/BLM with 3 Alter-egos. Forgot to sneak so I pulled aggro on all three. Kept Stoneskin up, debuffed the target (which of course wasnt the mission primary), and tanked the other 2 while the Alts finished off the first, with Stoneskin dropping twice. Once I had crowd control and got a rhythm going, it was pretty easy. Fight lasted maybe 4 min. Good gear and full merits. -- Winkkin April 4, 2015